


Iori Yagami Loves Dick (Compilation)

by BARALAIKA



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: Desperation, Double Penetration, Felching, Glory Hole, Group Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 15:33:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16287200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BARALAIKA/pseuds/BARALAIKA
Summary: Assorted fics about Iori loving dick.





	1. Desperate

**Author's Note:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED →  
> How about Iori Yagami being desperate for a fuck, desperate for a cock up his ass, that he is willing to do anything the other person wanted?

Poor Iori! What has a guy got to do to get some cock around here? He has such poor impulse control that just the feeling alone would drive him insane– a scratching in his guts, a deep emptiness inside his mancunt that leaves him wanting to squirm around like a desperate bitch.  
  
If he can’t find someone, he takes matters into his own hands. Finds an alleyway to squat in or a bathroom floor he can kneel on and rams his fingers up his twitchy, desperate asshole just to try and stretch it, play with his prostate,  _anything_. He leans against a wall or worse, the floor, and finger-fucks himself while jerking his huge, aching prick.  
  
Even then, he’s frustrated. Iori growls and whimpers to himself, snarling as he’s just… not enough. He can’t get off like this.  
  
If he’s lucky, he can find somewhere with a glory hole and press his twitchy, talkative asshole up to it and tempt somebody in. It’s only then that he finally feels complete. That he can let go and just  _enjoy_ himself, be somewhere else for a few minutes while he gets his as drilled and is left a panting, desperate, boneless mess propped up only by long limbs braced against the bathroom stall.  
  
He cums with a sob, far earlier than the guy fucking him. Iori’s left panting for breath and each jab of his prostate makes him shudder. When the guy finally jizzes up his guts, they pull apart with a wet, rippling felch as Iori pushes hard enough for his bulging asshole to speak… and a great gout of fresh cum dribbles out of him.  
  
A finger scoops it back up into him and tries to push it back in, stirring his bulging guts up. Iori moans and peels himself off of the wall.  
  
He can think again. Scooping the spunk up, he licks what he can off his hand, then wipes his ass, zips up, washes his hands and returns to the city streets, sated.


	2. So Many...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MAGNOLIABAALBUSTER ASKED →  
> I don't know much about KOF but I did look up Iori Yagami, and I think he should take two guys at one if he's so desperate

I  _love it_. Iori so worked up that he fucks his way through so many guys in one night, but he’s not satisfied– he’s wild, snarling, slamming himself back into whatever poor soul he’s transfixed on at the time, desperate for more and yet unable to find it. Word of him has spread and there are men all looking for their chance to rail a loose, sloppy hunk… until he looks over his shoulder and stretches one vicious hand out, grabs the nearest guy by whatever clothing he can grip and drags him in.  
  
“ _Join him,”_ Iori growls from the back of his ragged throat. He reaches back over himself and pulls his asshole open, hooking his fingers in easily. Without any kind of effort, he drags one of the men down to the ground so that he can mount him and lays close to his body, ass up just enough so that the poor cunt who was plugging away at him can get back in.  
  
There it is.  
  
Iori gasps, his eyes rolling back as he feels his cunt  _stretch_ , pulled so gloriously tight that he moans openly and shudders as his body quivers. He has to prop himself up on his hands and knees as finally, he’s full enough… and they start to fuck him.  
  
 _So many cocks…_  
  
He has to have more. Iori pulls himself up and opens his mouth, his tongue out and inviting and gets it filled in seconds. Sucking cock comes like second nature to him and he gulps it down while his mancunt s drilled, prick dribbling and balls slapping around until he winces… and spaffs up and onto his belly as his cock slaps his tough stomach, hard enough to do so.  
  
There’s no counting how many loads he takes, how much cum he guzzles. When one man is done, another replaces him and Iori’s squelchy gape is never left empty for long. It’s only when they’re all satisfied that he’s left on the floor, a spunk-sodden, disgusting mess.  
  
Finally. He’s happy. ❤︎


End file.
